Field of the Disclosure
A burner is to evenly distribute flame is disclosed herein.
Background
Generally, a burner serves to directly heat food or a container filled with the food using a flame generated when burning a gas.
Efficiency or heating performance of the burner may be enhanced when the flame is uniformly generated from the burner.
Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0090773 (published on Jul. 18, 2014) discloses a burner cap and a burner.
In the above-described related document, a distribution protrusion is formed on a lower surface of the burner cap, and a connection guide protrudes from an edge of the distribution protrusion. A mixed gas runs into the distribution protrusion, and a flow speed thereof is primarily reduced, and then secondarily reduced by a distribution guide, and thus the mixed gas is spread in an area formed by the connection guide.
However, in the case of the related document, since the distribution protrusion is provided at only a position corresponding to a mixer tube, and the connection guide protrudes downward from the distribution protrusion, there is a problem in that the mixed gas flowing over the connection guide flows to only flame holes near the connection guide, and is not evenly distributed toward flame holes far from the connection guide. That is, since the connection guide does not serve to guide the mixed gas toward the flame holes far from the connection guide, an intensity of the flame of the flame holes near the connection guide is relatively large.